Freedom08
Freedom08 / / Freedom Dive (pol. Swaboda08) to mega-kolaboracja hostowana przez Pennutoh i zweryfikowana przez Golden. Jest to dekorowana wersja Spicy Layout Pennutoh # 8. Pierwotnie został on zweryfikowany przez Metalface221, a następnie przez BlackWolfJake, który w tym czasie skończył z Geometry Dash. (Znany jest z popularyzacji układu z powrotem, gdy miał na imię Temporum). Ma długość XL, prawie idealnie zsynchronizowaną i bardzo trudną rozgrywkę, i jest bardzo szybki, stąd piosenka Freedom Dive, niezwykle szybka piosenka. Poziom został spopularyzowany przez BlackWolfJake, a następnie Knobbelboy, gdy poziom został ukończony. Historia Freedom08 jest uważany za jeden z najlepiej zsynchronizowanych poziomów w grze, a wideo BlackWolfJake, twierdząc, że tak jest, osiągnęło prawie 100 000 wyświetleń. Okazało się, że Metalface221 będzie dekorował resztę początku, którego Pennutoh nie udekorował. Okazało się również, że EndLevel będzie ozdabiał drugą część gdzie jest drop. Jednak coś się wydarzyło, a poziom stał się mega-kolaboracyjnym poziomem dekoracji, a poziom został rozszerzony z oryginalnego układu, aby wykorzystać całą piosenkę. W dniu 6 maja 2018 r. Pennutoh wydał drugą wersję Freedom08. Zawierała udekorowane części Bianox, Angryboy, Leocreatorx, Juhou, AvaKai, EndLevel, XavierBrownie, Sminx, Pennutoh, MrLorenzo, Altin i Bandit of the Mountain. 3 Około tygodnia później, 12 maja, Pawe wydał film prezentujący jego rolę w tym poziomie. 4 10 lipca Enlex zaprezentował ukończoną dekorację swojej części na poziomie. W opisie wideo stwierdził, że użył około 38 500 obiektów i nie będzie już więcej uczestniczył w mega kolabracji Pennutoha. Poziom został całkowicie udekorowany (lub przynajmniej przesłany na YouTube) 25 lipca. Następnie 13 sierpnia, Knobbelboy opublikował wideo, które pokazało gotową dekorację poziomu. Poziom został oficjalnie zweryfikowany 28 kwietnia 2019 roku przez Goldena. Opis Poziom zaczyna się od sekcji spamowania z potrójną prędkością, która wymaga zarówno pamięci, jak i umiejętności spamowania. Część Pawe'a jest podobna do części Onnikonny, poza tym, że ma kilka dodatkowych trybów gry, takich jak ufo i statek. Część Borto to także część spamująca, która zawiera segmenty robotów, kostek i ufo. Część Pennutoh pochodzi z jego starego poziomu, Freedom Chair. Ta część to spam na pół kostki o małej prędkości i niewielka część spamu z sześcioma kulami sześcianu. Część Metalface221 jest jedną z najbardziej unikalnych części poziomu. Dual jest niemal idealnie zsynchronizowany z utworem. Zaczyna się od sekcji podwójnej kostki, a następnie składa się z mini ufo i mini kulki. Częścią Zanna83 jest kolejna podwójna składająca się z unikalnego i ciasnego segmentu podwójnej fali, który często zmienia rozmiar, a także zawiera trudny podwójny z normalną falą i mini pająkiem. Kończy się spamem z sześcianów orb. Część Nemphisa to krótka, ale trudna sekcja ze spamem, która szybko zmienia się od ufo, robota, kostki, pająka i statku. Podobnie jak w Nemphis, część Prism zawiera ilość spamu, która szybko zmienia się z trybów gry. Część Enlexa to ciasna potrójna sekcja prędkości i skomplikowana sekwencja statków. Jego część kończy się sekcją auto cube. Tym razem częścią Pennutoh jest zaskakująco zimna kostka mini-speed, która wymaga zapamiętywania. Następnie gracz staje się zwykłą mini-piłką, która dosłownie musi kliknąć cztery razy. Po tym jest normalna część zapamiętywania mini kostki. Robi też rozbudowę statku, aby upuścić piosenkę. Jest to sekcja statku, która porusza się z najwolniejszej do najszybszej prędkości. Kiedy gracz wchodzi na ostatni statek, który jest najszybszy, jest to część czysto prosta. Część Bianoxa to początek upadku. Zaczyna się od segmentu piłki z poczwórną prędkością, która wymaga precyzyjnej umiejętności spamowania. Po tym jest bardzo unikalna sekcja spamu ufo, która szybko zmienia się z mini na normalną, a następnie część spamową z tylko różowymi kulami. Po krótkim spamie ufo jego część się kończy. Część Angryboya składa się głównie ze spamu z kostek sześcianów. Część sekwencji statku o słabej widoczności, która jest spowodowana efektami jarzeniowymi tej części. Kolejna mała część spamu w kostkach następuje przed przejściem do części LeocreatorX. Część LeocreatorX składa się z TYLKO PODWÓJNYCH segmentów. Część zaczyna się od podwójnej sekcji kostki mini-kostki i kończy się na dwóch sekcjach mini kostki. Następnie zamienia się w sześcian-ufo podwójnie przez krótki czas. Potem następuje podwójny segment z ufo i wymaga pewnych podstępnych timingów. Ciekawostki * kawałek "08" w nazwie Freedom08 jest spowodowana tym, że w Pokemon Move Dive to HM08 w Generacji 3. Poziomowa piosenka nazywa się Freedom Dive, więc pasuje do siebie. * Zanna83 uważa, że jest to trudniejsze niż Bloodlust i może nawet rywalizować ze Zodiac; jednak Golden myśli inaczej, definiując go nie tak bardzo, jak Bloodlust. * Poziom ten był pierwotnie nazywany „Freedom Chair”, co jest nawiązaniem do niezwykłej miłości Pennutoha do krzeseł. * EndLevel udekorował część poziomu, ale został zastąpiony przez Failure444 jako z powodu "słabej części". * Aphorism podczas przechodzenia poziomu zginął na 25% aż 60 razy Hall of Fame Galeria Freedom juhou wave.png Freedom sminx.png Freedom ending.png F08 ball.png Freedom01.png F08 spam.png Film Kategoria:Poziomy przekraczające limit obiektów Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Niesamowity demon Kategoria:Poziomy z 2019 roku Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane